You Are My Master Now
by DefyTheRules
Summary: Aro send Jane to protect the Winchesters, and to help them defeat the demons that seek to destroy the human race. Sorry for crappy title, let me know if you have a better one!
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't own anything you recognize, so please don't sue me!**

Eight Years ago….

"John, I have seen what is to come. You will need her. She can be of great help to you, if only you give her some time. She is the best I have, but you will need her more then I. She can help you train them, and will definitely be able to keep them safe when you are gone. If you just give her a chance, she'll warm up to you, and then you will be happy to have her." Aro's voice floated through the crack in the door where Jane sat on the couch.

She could hear every word between the two men behind the closed door. The one she didn't know, John, Aro had called him, seemed to not want her presence at his house. She wasn't surprised; the only one who seemed to enjoy her company was Alec, her twin. No one else seemed to care. Aro put on a good show of pretending to care, but she wasn't stupid; he cared for her power, not her.

The voice stopped, and the two made their way to the door, and then they were standing in the same room as Jane.

"Jane, you will be staying with John and his family. They need your protection, and I expect you to keep them alive. They are very important to us. If you are asked, you are the daughter of one of Mrs. Winchester's friends. She died, and since you have no other family, they got custody of you. Is that clear?"

Jane nods, and bows to her master as he leaves without another word, leaving John and Jane alone in the room.

"Hello Jane, I'm John Winchester. I guess you'll be staying with us for awhile. You'll meet everyone else in the morning…."

"Thank you Mr. Winchester. You can go to sleep. I will see you in the morning." Jane replied, cutting him off.

John seems taken back by her interruption, but doesn't argue. It's two in the morning, and after his conversation with Aro, he's pretty worn out. He mumbles a goodnight, and slumps up the steps to his room, shutting the door behind him, leaving Jane in the strange house all by herself.

******************6 hours later****************************************

Mary Winchester walked down her steps, and stifled a scream. There was a young girl, probably around fifteen or sixteen, sitting on her couch. The girl turned her head to look at Mary, and showed Mary her bright red eyes. This time Mary was unable to repress the scream, and cried out.

"JOHN! JOHN! Come down here!" She bellowed

Jane sat on the couch, staring back at the woman that was Mrs. Winchester. She was pretty, even for a human. As John came barreling down the steps, Jane stood up, and made her way to the bottom of the steps, at human speed.

"Mr. Winchester, I did not mean to startle her. I didn't do anything to her. She just started screaming."

"Jane, it's okay. I just forgot to tell her that you were here. Well actually, I didn't have a chance to tell her. I was asleep…. Mary, this is Jane. She's going to be staying with us for awhile. She's going to protect you while I'm gone."

"But John, she's barely older then Dean, and he's probably bigger then her. How old are you Jane?" Mary asks

"Well, I'm fifteen, but technically I'm three hundred and nine." Jane responds

"What? You can't possibly be…" Mary shrinks back, closer to John.

"Well, I'm a vampire. I was born in 1693, in Florence, Italy. I, along with my twin brother, Alec, was burned at the stake in 1708 under the assumption that I was a witch. Alec was burned because he stood up for me. We got lucky, however, in the fact that my Master, Aro, had taken an interest in us, and turned us into vampires."

John clears his throat, drawing attention to him. "What is it exactly that you can do Jane? Aro said that you could do something that no other vampire could do."

Jane bows her head slightly before she answers. "You do not want me to show you at this time. It would not help our situation. Maybe the time will come soon. Actually, let me rephrase that. You will get to see my powers very soon John. You wife and children however, will not. Now Mrs. Winchester, will you please get dressed and get the boys out of here? They shouldn't be here in 17 minutes. John, you need to go get dressed, and procure a hotel room for your family. Make it for at least a week. The biggest suite at the Hilton is open. If you call, I have the money to pay for the room. That is only if you wish. I would believe that to be the last place they'd look. Book it under the name Jane Volturi."

After her words, both of the elder Winchesters stared at her for a moment, then set to work doing as she'd suggested.

"If you want Mrs. Winchester, you can get the boys ready while I pack for all of you. It would be much faster." Jane says

Mary nods her head, and watches in amazement as Jane takes off up the stairs at vampire speed.

"John, we are going to have a serious talk when this is done." Mary tells him as she goes up the steps Jane had just gone up.

John got on the phone, booking the suite and all that. The receptionist didn't seem surprised that he called and made the reservation. In fact, it was like she was expecting it.

Just as he finished, Jane came back down the stair in a blur of motion, and stared putting bags into the family car. Five minutes later, Mary reappeared with Dean and Sam. Both were still basically asleep, which was probably a good thing, because he didn't want to have to explain Jane to them. He watched as Mary loaded them into the car, and after a kiss, and a few soft words, sped off towards the hotel.

"Why didn't you tell me this last night?" He asks

"Because I was told not to. I needed to see how fast you could get them out of here. Now I need you to get behind me."

John was about to ask why, when a dark force hit him square in the chest and sent him flying into the kitchen. He collided with the table, and it broke under his weight.

Just as he was about to get his weapons from one of the many hidden safes in the house, he heard a cry of pain. He ran back into the living room, and his jaw dropped.

"Jane, what's happening to him?"

The demon that had just slammed John was now lying on the floor, writhing in pain, and vocalizing it.

"John, this is my power. I can inflict pain on others just by looking at them. But it's not really hurting them, they just believe they are being hurt. It's all in their heads. But after being exposed to it long enough, they will die."

As she finishes her sentence, the demon explodes, leaving nothing behind in it's wake.

"They had to leave for that?"

"No John. He is not the only on that will come. They sense my presence. There will be many coming in the next few days. But none of them will be able to report anything to their leaders. I will make sure of that. I needed you here so you could see why I was sent to you. I am now your secret weapon until you get rid of me, either by sending me away, or by my death. Aro is no longer my master. You are."

**So I hope you like it. If so, please review! Let me know if you have anything you want me to put in. The first few chapters might be in the past, but I'll get you to the present soon enough!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'd like to thank Dark-Supernatural-Angel for reviewing! I appreciate it! **

A Few Days Later…..

John and Jane walked into the lobby of the Hilton dirty, and wary, and in John's case, tired. They trudged up to the front desk, and after being told what room Mary and the boy's occupied, made their way slowly to the elevator.

John kept his eyes on Jane. She had surprised and scared him the past few days. Aro hadn't mentioned her ability, and while it was extremely useful, it frightened him a little bit. He'd seen her use it, and the enjoyment that she got from it. But then he thought back to how she was when she was helping Mary pack up the boys.

The elevator doors opened, and both got out and knocked on the door to their room. A tall brunette boy answered it, and his eyes lit up as he saw John.

"Dad! You're home!"

"Yeah Sam. We're home. This is Jane. She's going to be staying with us. She's going to keep you safe when I have to leave."

Sam eyed the new girl, and then smiled. She was the prettiest girl he'd ever seen. She had brown hair, and pale skin, and bright red eyes. She looked around Dean's age, but he was already a few inches taller then her.

Jane couldn't figure out why Sam was staring at her. She was used to being stared at in fear, but he was staring at her differently. Not even Alec stared at her like that. He looked at her like she was something that needed taken care of. But Sam, his stare couldn't compare to anyone else's.

He must have realized he was staring, because he quickly averted his eyes and blushed. Jane smirked, humans, they're all the same.

John pushed Sam to the side slightly, allowing them entry into the room. Mary was sitting on one of the beds, another brunette boy at her side.

"Dad! You're back! What was it? Did you get it? How did… Who's that?"

John chuckled "Dean, this is Jane. She ahh… Helped me kill the demons."

The boy got up off the bed, and made his way over to Jane.

"Hi, I'm Dean. We didn't know that you'd be coming, that means that there's not enough beds. So if you want, I'll share mine with you." He grinned

Jane grinned before using her vampire speed to "appear" behind him.

"I'll tell you what Dean" She hissed "Even if I did sleep, I'd rather sleep on the floor then share a bed with you."

Dean's eyes bulged ever so slightly, then he tried to grab her and flip her over.

"Dad! You brought a demon back with you!" He yelled as he tried to fight Jane.

She didn't fight him back, just kept dodging him using her vampire speed. Sam and Mary just watched the "fight" between the two. After about five minutes of Dean missing, John grabbed his son.

"That's enough Dean. Jane is here to help us. If she wanted to harm you, she could've done it last night, while you slept upstairs peacefully. Now you will leave her be."

Dean slumped onto the bed beside his mother. Sam stared at Jane in shock. She turned to face him, and saw no fear in his eyes. It surprised her. Instead, he was fascinated.

"How did you do that?" He asks "The only things I've seen that can do stuff like that are the bad things Dad kills."

"Maybe I'm one of the bad things." Jane replies, dropping her voice slightly and refusing to meet the boys eyes as she says it.

"No, I don't think you are. Dad wouldn't let you near us if you were. Besides, no one as pretty as you could be evil." Sam explains, a slight blush coming to his features.

"That's what you think." Jane mutters, so low that only John, who's standing beside her hears it.

John smirks slightly, but gives no other indication that he heard. He looks over at Mary, and she beckons him into the other room.

"John! Please tell me that she's not evil!"

"Mary, if she was she could've just killed me while we were at the house. If she wanted to take all of us out, she could've done it when we slept with her on the couch last night. But she didn't hurt us. She also has an amazing power, and with her on our side, I won't be worried about you when I'm gone. She can definitely keep you safe."

The sound of someone screaming filled the room, and both parents ran into the other room. The sight made them laugh; Jane was laying on the bed, Sam beside her, and Dean on the floor in the corner.

"What the hell happened?" John asked


	3. Chapter 3

**I'd just like to thank Dark-Supernatural-Angel for helping me out, and for having a mini PM convo with me, and for reviewing. It really helped me a lot! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"Dad!" Sam exclaimed "It was _so AWESOME!_ Dean tried to surprise Jane, but she caught him trying to hit her, and she flipped him over the bed, and then he bounced and hit the floor! It was so funny!"

"Dean! Why did you try to attack her?" Mary asked

"She's evil, that's why. We should destroy her, not work with her." The boy repled from his position on the floor.

John got angry. "You look her! That is not your decision to make! It's mine! And I say that there is nothing wrong with her. In fact, we'd all probably be dead. She was the one who warned us that the mass of demons was coming."

Dean remained silent, and picked himself up from the carpeted floor. He didn't look at anyone in his family, he was too embarrassed. Even his little brother was laughing at him.

"John, I have to go for a little bit. I have to eat, and I don't want you to see that." Jane said after everyone had calmed down.

"You're not going to attack people are you?" John asked, suddenly worried

"Don't worry. Aro has taken care of that for me. Back in Italy we have humans that are willing to donate their blood for money. It feeds us, and it helps them. Everybody wins. I will not attack humans as long as I am here to protect you. Wait, let me rephrase that; I will not attack a person to feed from them while I am here to protect you. I might feed from them, but only if they would have had to been killed anyway. If I did, I would be just as bad as what we are trying to kill."

With that, Jane left the room. The family looked at each other, unsure of what to say. Sam looked through the door where Jane had just left. He seemed to debate going out it, and then before he could be stopped, ran out the door after Jane.

"Jane! Sam is on his way!" John yelled, knowing that she would hear.

A second later, Jane was in the room with Sam. Sam was smiling, Jane seemed t be holding back a smirk.

"He almost caught me. Would've too, if I hadn't heard you. Luckily though, he didn't see anything. I'm done though for now." She said

"Sorry about that. He runs off sometimes. Do you think it's safe for us to go home now? Cuz the boys have school tomorrow." Mary stated

"Yeah, you should be safe for now."

"Oh and Jane, your first day is tomorrow. I had to enroll you because you don't look old enough to not be in school. You're a year older then Dean. So umm.. I hope you're not too mad at me." She added

Jane seemed to fight with her self control for a moment, then she smiled. "No of course not Mrs. Winchester. I appreciate you doing that for me."

********The Next Morning************************************************

"Dean! Get up! Or I'll send Jane up!" Mary called up the steps.

There was a groan that only Jane could hear then she nodded at Mary. Dean was up. The threat was not a light one. He knew Jane would come up and get him, and he didn't really like her all that much. She'd embarrassed him yesterday, and he didn't want her to do it again.

Sam came down the steps a moment later, a smile plastered onto his features. He kissed his Mother good morning, and sat down at the table next to Jane. She'd already eaten that morning, not wanting to take a chance at the school, and had spent the rest of her time sitting in the same position she was in, talking to Mary/

"Sam, make sure that Jane doesn't harass your brother too much. Wait, switch that. Make sure your brother doesn't harass Jane today."

Sam nodded, and smiled at both of them. That's when Dean came down, yawning and stretching. He mumbled a goodbye to his Mom, and after waiting for Sam to get his bag, left for school.

Luck for them, the bus stop was only a short walk down the driveway. They got on the bus, and no one talked. Sam and Jane shared a seat, but no words were spoken.

"It must be a Winchester thing." Jane mused "John did the same thing while we were holed up in the house. Smiles, but no words."

She walked into her first class, and was introduced to her new classmates. They all seemed to be normal. None of them seemed supernatural. No other vampires or demons.

Her day passed without incident, and because of that, Jane was extremely bored. She hadn't been able to do anything that she wanted to. She had a feeling if she tried to blow off some stream by using her powers on students in the school; even if they were the bullies. So instead, she sat quietly at her desk in each class, and completed her work.

That afternoon on the bus, Sam was a chatterbox. He told her all about his day, and even asked about hers. She told him about her day, although rather reluctantly. He smiled the whole time she was talking to him.

Mary is waiting for them. She has snacks for the boys, and asks Jane if she would like some blood.

"What do you mean?" Jane asked, astonished.

"Well, I was putting your stuff in the room I made for you, and some of it fell out. So, I put it in the fridge in your room, and I got you your own special mug that is dark, so the boys can't see it, but you can drink it around us.'

Jane couldn't help the smile that reached her features. No one had ever been so nice to her before. Sure Alec was nice, but it was a brother thing. No one else had ever treated her so nicely. Aro pretended to care, but for some reason, Mary seemed to actually care.

Before she could stop herself, Jane had launched herself at Mary, and was hugging her. Mary was also hugging her.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Winchester. You don't know how this makes me feel."

"Please call me Mary. And it's no big deal. You're a part of our family Jane. This is the kind of stuff families do for each other. They try to help each other out whenever its possible."

"Thank you… Mary. I don't remember what it was like to have a family. All that I have is Alec, my twin. But we don't get to spend a lot of 'family time' together."

"Well, you have us now. We're your family."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to Dark-Supernatural-Angel for reviewing, and to everyone who has added this story to their favorites! Please review!**

**Jane POV**

Mary could never know just how much her words meant to me. I know that Alec is my family, and that The Volturi are supposed to be my family, but I never actually felt it there. Something was just wrong. I've read a lot of books, and I know what a real family should kind of be like, based on some of the descriptions. Families are supposed to love and support each other, or at least that's what the books claim. But most in The Volturi were afraid of me, and Alec was the only one who loved me. There was never any hugs or really that many kind words between members, unless they were mates.

Yet Mary, John, Sam, and even Dean had excepted me into their family. It doesn't make any sense to me. How could they except me so easily? It's probably because only John knows what I can do. Once they find out, they won't want me anymore. I guess I'll just have to hide it for as long as possible.

******************Two Nights Later***************************************

School was extremely uneventful, but lucky for me, it was only a three day week. So now I could stay cooped up in the house for four days. Everyone else was asleep, but I was still sitting on my bed. I couldn't believe they got me a bed. It came today. They wouldn't even let me pay for it. Mary decorated my whole room for me while we were at school.

I stop my musings as a scent hits my nostrils. Demon! And it's close to. But there only seems to be one. I go to John and Mary's room to wake him, but think better of it. They both had hard days. Instead I go down the stairs and out of the house to meet him.

"Hello Jane. I heard they had a new friend that was helping them, but I never thought a vampire would help them." The demon said.

I didn't bother asking how he knew my name. I'd find out soon enough. I went to use my power on him, but he got a hold of me first, and threw me into one of the nearby trees. He was stronger then I expected. But he wouldn't last too long.

I hit him with a blast of pain so powerful that it knocked him to the ground, where he stayed, screaming at the top of him lungs. After about two steady minutes of his screams, I decided to knock him out. I sent a final jolt at him, and he was unconscious.

When I returned home, Mary and John were waiting for me.

"I hope I didn't wake you. I had to take care of him before he got here. I…"

John cut me off. "What happened?"

I looked down at my clothes. I guess I didn't get away from that tree as cleanly as I thought I had. My clothes were torn. Well, actually just my shirt. But it was pretty bad. I broke the tree.

I just shrugged my shoulders, and Mary got up. She hugged me, and a weird sensation formed in the pit of my stomach. It wasn't a bad one, and I know I don't want to bite her, I don't know what it was.

"Jane, why do you have a whole bunch of twigs in your hair? You look like you got stuck in a tree or that it threw it's twigs at you, like the ones in the Wizard Of Oz that threw apples." She giggled, and at that moment I was glad she thought it was funny.

John got up, and tied the demon down to a chair.

"Shouldn't you take him somewhere else? Like a basement or something? What if he gets away?"

"He won't get away. You'll stop him." John replies.

"But what if Sam and Dean see him?"

"Actually, I want them too. SAM! DEAN!" He called up the steps

The boys came barreling down the steps.

"Jane brought home this demon. What can you guys tell me about him?"

The boys sat in silence. I couldn't figure out how John expected them to know such a thing. I didn't even know. But them Sam started spouting off a whole bunch of stuff that I didn't really understand. Well, I know what he was saying, but I didn't know what it was all about. John nodded and smiled at him. Then Dean said how they would kill it. They would just burn him.

That's when he woke up. John started pacing, and Dean looked a little scared. Sam was amazed.

"I'm going to ask you questions. Every time you don't answer, or I don't believe you, my daughter is going to give you some more of what I'm sure you felt earlier." John explains.

The Demon laughs. "No she won't. Not in front of everyone. She's afraid they'll fear her. She won't do anything to me…."

I cut him off, and her cried out as I unleashed all my anger into him. I didn't dare look at Mary, Dean, and especially not Sam. I instead continued to galre at him, even after I stopped.

John's questions continued for about an hour, and then he gave me the okay to knock the demon out again. After I did, we built a fire, and after I tore him apart, we threw him in. I haven't made eye contact with anyone since I showed them my power.

After I threw him into the fire, I left quickly, giving them no time to talk to me about it. I don't want to see their eyes. I know what it is I'll find in them. The same thing that everyone else's eyes show after they see my power first hand. It's not that I blame them, I just don't want to see it in the eyes of the people who were nice to me, and who told me I was a part of their family. It would be too much.

But I know the time will come, no matter how long I try to postpone it.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been three hours since what I have taken to referring in my head as the incident occurred. So far, I have been able to avoid them. I think they know that that's what I'm doing, so they're letting me. Footstep are coming upstairs, and they halt in front of my door.

"Come in Sam." I call.

The little boy comes into the room, and sits on my bed beside me.

"Jane… That was _SO COOL_! How were you able to do that?"

I'm startled by his reaction. Most people (or vampires I guess) fear me when they find out, and then try to stay as far away from me as possible.

"I'm a vampire. The reason I was able to make the demon scream without touching him is that I have this power, not all vampires have it.. Well actually I'm the only one who has this kind, but I can inflict pain on others just by looking at them, and concentrating just a little bit on something that happened during my life, or even just something that made me even a little bit angry. It goes with my emotions. The angrier I am, the more it hurts."

Sam just sits there and nods the whole time. "I knew you were a vampire." He states "You don't eat human food, you're really fast, and you're really cold. But I don't understand how you can go to school, how you don't sleep at all, and why you don't have fangs. Dad says that that's the way to ID a vamp is to look for the fangs. Among other things obviously…"

"You're a smart kid Sam. I'm a special kind of vampire. I can go out in the sun, but I sparkle when hit with direct sunlight. It's kind of pretty. I don't ever have fangs, even when I eat, and I can't sleep. Even if I tried. I can close my eyes and pretend, but I won't be able to physically fall asleep."

"Can I ask you a question Jane?" I nod, and give him what I hope is a reassuring smile. "What do you eat?"

"I drink human blood, and I have a whole bunch that was provided for me by a friend of your father's, actually the guy who brought me to you, and then when that runs out, I'll have to find some other way to get it…. I won't harm you Sam. I won't hurt your mother or father either. Your brother though… I won't do any permanent damage to him."

Sam laughs at my statement. "I think I'll be okay with that, just make sure no real damage is done. He deserves a little bit of a whack every once and awhile, just to keep him in line, especially when Dad is gone."

Sam and I talk like that for the next two hours, and he is able to make all my fear go away. He finally falls asleep on my bed, stretched out across beside me. If it was anyone else, I'd move them, but I enjoy his company, even when he is asleep. And he's so warm. I almost curl up beside him just to get closer to the heat radiating from his body, but I restrain myself from doing so. Instead I watch him sleep. He's so peaceful in his sleep. He looks like an angel.

"Wow I'm starting to sound like a vamp who's in love with someone." I mutter to myself.

But I can't be in love with him. I just have never been this close to anyone, ever. I can't be in love with this little boy.

I decide not to think about it, and let my mind go blank, the only way for me to rest even a little bit. Sam's slow breathing beside me is a small comfort. With him here, I feel like everything is going to be okay. It seems as if he will always be on my side, even if no one else is. It's a good feeling for me. I hope this doesn't change over time.

**So now I think I'm going to get to the present time. What do you think? If you think I should add more of a background, then please let me know. Or you know I could always do flash backs. Please review! And thank you soo much to Dark-Supernatural-Angel for reviewing! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Present Time**

I've been with the Winchesters for eight years now. Dean and Sam have grown up. I have not. Sam is 18. He's in his last year of school, and is thinking of being a lawyer. That would leave me and Dean to carry on John's legacy. I think Mary might have him talked into retiring soon. Dean says John will never really retire. He'll just hide it.

I hope for Mary's sake that Dean is wrong. I hope that when John tells her he's done he really is done. I don't know what it would do to her if she lost him.

I have to go to school, but in this town, I'm Sam's age, because when we moved here he was my age. I think that has a lot to do with why we moved when we did. Sam needed a protector at all times, and I could finally do it. Dean is an adult, so he wouldn't need me, but Sam still does. He may be the only one. Most of the demon's have figured out there's something special about me, so we no longer have surprise, so now they just try to take me out of the game with fire.

They know my only weakness is fire, so if they fight in the center of a ring of fire, not only is it dramatic, but it takes me longer to get there. So I've become useless in a fight. Everyone knows it. I ever heard Dean telling Sam that. I didn't stay to hear what

Sam said, but they didn't talk for like a week.

School today was just as bad as every other day. I was bored, but had to pretend to give a crap. Sam took notes, just like a good kid. He always does so well at school. But he doesn't have a bunch of friends. Just me.

I don't understand. He's such a nice boy. So much nicer then a lot of the other boys in the school. But maybe it's me. I seem to be an instant people repellent. I offered to just pretend not to know him, to help his status, but he refused. He seemed actually upset with the idea of us not knowing each other.

So here we sit on the bus, Sam doing his homework, me staring out the window. The ride home is awful. The stupid kids don't ever shut up. They throw things, make obscene gestures, say obscene things, the list goes on and on.

Luckily though, our stop is the second one, only fifteen miles from the school.

"Jane." Sam's voice brings me from my silent count down of how long until we can get off this wretched bus.

"Yeah?"

"Can you check this for me? I know you know a lot about this stuff, and I just wanted to make sure I got it accurate."

He hands me a piece of paper. History, of course. This year we are studying a lot of the medieval period in Italy. Knights, ladies in waiting, Queens, Kings, the works. It seems to excite a lot of the girls, and like two of the boys. Sam is one of the boys.

Every time we start a new chapter, he reads it, then asks me questions about it. I spend most of my nights answering his questions until he falls asleep. Then I leave him in my bed and sit outside.

I have a feeling that tonight is not going to be any different. Today we were assigned to write a story about the period we're studying. I wrote mine in class, knowing that Sam would not allow me to work on it at home. I thought I would be able to at least get home before the questions began.

I scan the half page he's got so far.

"Yeah. It's good so far. But you haven't gone into great detail." The bus stops, and we get off. "During that time, I wasn't even born as a human. That was a few hundred years before my time. But Aro used to tell stories about it to Alec and I. He was around, and he loved all the knights and ladies. He loved to talk about all the brave people he knew from that period. I wrote mine about one of my favorite stories he told. It was about how he fought in the crusades."

Sam nodded "So can you tell me some of the stories he told you? I just thought it'd be cool."

"Tell ya what; after dinner tonight, I'll tell you some of the stories Aro told me. Casius told me some too. But yeah, after dinner. You eat, I eat, then story time."

He smiles at me. "Thank you soo much!"

We enter the house.

"Hey nerd. Evil child." Dean says as we come in.

"Dean. Anything new?" Sam asks

"Yeah actually. Dad is going to fill us in on the way. We leave in ten. Get your homework. Jane, eat your meal, then meet us in the car. I don't wanna hear you sucking on the blood bag again."

I scowl at him, and go off towards my room. It was going to be a long night.

**Thank you Dark-Supernatural-Angel and Padawan-BubbyKenobi for reviewing. Hope you liked the new chapter. New Demon next chapter. I promise!**


End file.
